The Heart Will Go On
by MusicMakerDreamerofdreams
Summary: A Titanic Brittana Story based closely on the movie. Brittany Pierce, A Titanic survivor, Visits a team of treasure hunters/researchers to tell them the story of her unforgettable journey on the Titanic where she met the women who changed her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is my first time writing a FanFic ever! But I just envisioned this story with the two of them so well that I knew I had to write it! For the most part this is based directly off of the movie, but with a few changes in story and character. I am also making this very realistic so expect there to be controversy about the couple. I am also still not sure what I am going to do with the ending. I know a lot of people would like a happy ending but I shall see as the story goes on what I will do. I hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 1

_April 15, 1912_

The melody of the music that the young beautiful women was playing filled her mind, heart and, soul with a feeling not even the words of the worlds greatest poets could describe. She was in a trance for she never believed that such a melody could ever be created... and then the women started to sing. The words swelled her blue eyes with enough tears she felt to fill the worlds oceans as she realized that this women..this women who she never saw coming.. her savior.. created this music and these words for her...

_April 15, 1996_

It had been 84 years since the disaster of the Titanic and still for Brittany Susan Pierce it was as if yesterday she was still on the grand ship that the press called "The unsinkable ship". Though through the years a day did not go by that she did not think of her journey on the Titanic...still hearing those beautiful medleys in her head...This did not stop her from being startled when she heard from her television of a team of treasure hunters/researchers who had been searching the Titanic's ghostly grave. Brittany walked as quickly her now aged legs could take her to the television to turn up the volume.

"Today while searching through one of the 1st class bedrooms on the RMS Titanic for the possibility of the Heart of the Ocean we came across pieces of music.. music that even after 84 years are still preserved and legible. The Music was sent off to a team of musicians and they believe that a famous composer must have been on board the Titanic and died but that no record of him was kept so that he would not be bothered on board. They believe this because the piece of music was just to grand for the composer to be unknown. We are looking for anyone who might have information on who this composer and writer could have been for the date shows that it was written while on board."

Brittany stood staring at the TV but the rest of the words that the man spoke were completely shut out by the roll a coaster that was occurring in her mind making her dizzy. A sea of memories entered her mind and drifted her away to a time long ago. She closed her eyes and imagined her touch, her voice...and then she snapped out of it as she heard the man giving out a number to call. She quickly grasped a piece of paper and ferociously wrote the number down and then shut off the TV as if she wanted to forget it all. She stood there in silence for some time looking down at the paper. She laughed "Well I'll be God dammed"

_Titanic research ship_

Mr. Hudson was preparing one of his submarines for another expedition to the Titanic when his partner Mr. Hummel ran up to him with an overly excited look on his face. He stopped and put his hands to his knees trying to bring air into his empty lungs. In small puffs he let out

"Yyyou...huff...haveee...huff...a...cccall...huff".

Rain and wind howled around them like a giant monster, which was already stressing Mr Hudson out because of how long it was taking to prepare for the trip. However wither there was no sign of rain and wind in sight or The wind was so strong it would bring down buildings faster then Godzilla he knew he had to make this trip. If he went any longer without finding new treasures in the ship graveyard soon the hype would wither away and he would lose tones support and sponsors. What on earth could be so important that Kurt was bothering him for a phone call?

"Kurt do you see this!" He said pointing up at the mini submarine that was being lowered into the water. "This is the ship for the expedition that that was suppose to start1 hour ago and I need to finally get it down!"

Kurt had finally gotten his breath back and stood up. He looked at his partner with a serious face that he only used if the situation called to be serious and Finn knew he wouldn't use it other wise. Still with his anger he was not buying it right away and waved his hand at his partner and began to walk away.

" Finn you know I wouldn't bother you right now if it wasn't something that needed to be dealt with now. Trust me you want to take this call"

Finn instantly felt anger rise in him. He felt as if fire was about to exit his ears. Whatever it was it better be worth the longer wait to start the expedition. He walked toward Kurt to take the phone from him trying to get to a spot were the icy wind would not hit him.

"you got to speak up a little" his partner yelled at him through the wind and rain 'Shes kind of old. Her name is Brittany Pierce!"

"great" Finn whispered in a sarcastic voice to himself before answering the call.

"Hello Ms. Pierce how can I help you" Finn said into the phone trying to mask his annoyed mood along with trying to speak up over the growling wind.

" Mr Hudson I was wondering if you have found out the person who wrote that music yet or who the music was made for. If you haven't noticed it is signed "for my love, fate has laid a hand"

Finn looked up in shock and turned to his friend. Color suddenly escaped from his face and he felt as if his stomach was turning inside out. Could this women know about the music? How did she know that it was made for someone?, He thought as he recalled that yes that was written at the bottom of the music. Selfishly thinking this could bring a lot of fame for his company.

"I told you you wanted to make the call" Kurt said with a huge smile across his face.

"All right Mrs pierce you have my attention. Do you know who the music and words were written for" Finn awaited eagerly for her response. It was only a few seconds but for him it felt like hours and as if father time was laughing at him.

" Of course the person who it was written for is me"

_Brittany's home_

After hanging up and putting the phone down Brittany's mind was like a piece of scrap paper. Everything was all over the place and she didn't know where to focus first. She had just agreed to go to visit Mr. Hudson to tell him all she knew about the music and possibly do a TV special on the story. She had never spoken to anyone about her days on the Titanic. For years she had been keeping it to herself locked up so closely that most people she knew did not even know she was a Titanic Survivor. It was a whisper of the heart that she never wanted to tell.

"But I promised..."

She thought to her self and took a deep breath and walked over to begin to pack for the trip. She had not been on a boat since the Titanic and was not feeling so grand about the idea. However since that is where she would finally fulfill the promise she kept she let it escape her mind. In a few hours a private plan would be fetching her and once more she would be entering the world of the Titanic.

_Titanic Research ship_

"Welcome to our research center!"

Mr. Hudson screamed loudly over the sound of the small plane as Brittany began to come down its steps.

"Boss how do we even know that is women is telling the truth" Mike one of his team whispered to Finn.

Finn answered back still smiling at Brittany as he answered "We did not release to anyone that the song was written to "My love, fate has laid a hand" But she knows!"

Brittany's heart felt as if it skipped a beat as she put one foot onto the ship. It was both exhilarating and terrifying but she continued on. She had to.

"Thank you Mr. Hudson"

"Should we get you a wheel chair Mrs. Pierce?

Brittany shook her head "Please call me Brittany and that will not be necessary" From all Brittany's years of dancing even at 101 she still had some strength left to her legs. Maybe not to run but still better then most. " I would like to see the music" she said in a voice that Mr. Hudson knew was not a request.

"Alright Brittany we thought you would like to rest but if you would like to get right to it that's fine with us"

Mr. Hudson followed by his team took Brittany through the outside of the ship around to a huge open area full of artifacts they had collected from the ship. Though the ship was nothing like the Titanic in size and grandeur and eerie feeling still filled Brittany making a tightness form in her chest.

Finally after passing many artifacts that Brittany noticed form when they were once on the ship ,that were not ruined with age and water exposure, reached the music. She slowly walked over to it and looked down. She closed her eyes and a flash back entered her mind of a beautiful young women with tan skin and flowing hair black as the sea at night. The dark haired beauty was simply smiling at her. When she opened her eyes she was staring at the music and began to hum the sound to her self.

"Hm hm hmmmmmm hm hm hm hmmmmm hm hm hmmmmm hm hm"

"You can read music Ms Pierce" One of the team members said to Brittany with an impressed tone.

"Not at all actually" She said turning to the team "This song has been imprinted on my heart and my mind since the day I heard it 84 years go. I could never forget it. The room you found the music in was the room that the Pierce family resided in on the Titanic"

The team gasped at this knowledge

"If that is true Ms. Pierce then you are now my new best friend" Mr. Hudson said getting closer to Brittany.

The team began throwing questions at Brittany. However a set up of TVs near where they were standing caught Brittany's bright blue eye and she began to walk toward them shushing out what the team was aiming at her. She put a hand to one of the TVs as images of what had now become of the Titanic flew through the screens. Emotion hit her like a bullet to the heart. She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. The team ran over to her and grabbed her. They were almost sure she would have fallen if they did not.

"Are you sure you do not want us to take you up to rest. We can continue this in the.."

"No!" Brittany cut in with a high almost angered tone.

The team clearly not wanting to anger her any further presented her with a chair which she refused to sit in still staring at the images on the screen. They all gathered around preparing for her to begin

"Then will you tell us Brittany. Will you tell us your story and about the person who wrote this music." Finn lifted his recorder and the team inched in trying to get as close to Brittany as possible. As If they were afraid any longer and they would miss their chance.

Brittany took a deep breath in. As the air filled her lungs her memories began to appear crystal clear before her. "It's been 84 years"

Finn quickly cut in " I know that it has been so long but really anything helps"

"I could never forget Mr. Hudson. Now would you like yo hear this story or not? Perhaps after you will see money and fame is not everything"

Finn was taken aback for a moment with Brittany's words but decided to brush it off. He Smiled at her and nodded. "Yes Please continue"

Brittany closed her eyes once more finding the words she wanted to speak and then began again "Its been 84 years and I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used, The sheets had never been slept in, The Piano had never been played. The press called Titanic "an unsinkable ship" she said with a laugh. "Well they were terribly wrong about that. However there was another title that they gave the Titanic. A title that now people would also say is false. At first I thought so to. The title made no sense to me"

"The ship of dreams" The team around Brittany all let out in unison.

"Yes the Ship of dreams" Brittany said with a smile as the words escaped her lips. And her next words left the team confused about the one crystal tear that was fell down her cheek "And it was...it really was"

I really hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I know its a little different from the movie, but I wanted to add my own spice to it. Also I simply added Finn and Kurt to the mix so that you all could see familiar names. Any feed back good or bad will be greatly appreciated since I am a first time writer.


	2. Chapter 2: Strings of Fate

I'd like to thank everyone so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I was not sure if people where going to like my writing style or the story and I am glad that you all do =D. This chapter is mostly about how each character found themselves on the Titanic. Next chapter the excitement will start! Enjoy and review!

**_Italic and__ underline_d= what they are thinking in their heads**

**~~ = Older Brittany is talking**

_April 10th 1912. Southampton, England Port _

A strong hand leaded Brittany out of her coach car and onto the docks where the Titanic would begin its journey. Brittany was already in an annoyed mood. She was inappropriately clothed for the weather in a dress in the form of a Navy coat. It was white with black stripes and lined with purple on the collar and cuffs to match her hat color. Under the coat dress she wore a white ruffled blouse that was buttoned all the way to the top of her neck. She felt as if she was being chocked. The sun rays blazing down at her while she was dressed this way just made her mood all that much wor_se. "It's proper ware for a first class _girl!_"_She heard her mothers nagging in her head from a few hours before. _"You are not going out in normal clothes when you are representing the first class on the Titanic. Like a street rat! nonsense Besides the Navy sailor coat is all the rage!" __When is this nightmare going to end? _

Her hand strayed from the handsome mans and aimed for her over the top sized purple hat. She lifted it just an inch so she could get a fairer view of the now dormant giant in front of her. She turned to the man with an unimpressed expression.

"_It doesn't look any bigger then the New Direction Noah"_

Noah Puckerman was the typical tall dark and handsome man that all rich and poor girls alike wished they could marry. Not only did he have the looks but he was filthy rich on top of that. Old money even. His coal mining fortune was passed down to him from his father who had it passed down to him by his father and so on. Any other girl would kill to be with him. Instead he was left to marry the one women who did not desire him and deep down inside he knew Brittany had no interest. But he denied it to himself. He was obnoxiously obsessed with himself simply thinking to himself who would not want to marry him? Look at him.

Brittany was forced into the unfortunate fate of having to marry Mr. Puckerman by her mother Elizabeth Pierce, who everyone called Lisa. She was a thin and tall blonde women with blue eyes just like her daughter. They resembled each other almost like twins however they were as different as two butterflies. The shape was the same but the patterns different. The one thing her mother cared about more then herself was money and status. Ever since her father had died and left the two of them with nothing she had been obsessed with finding a way back into the 1st class world so that no one would know of the unfortunate event. When Noah fell for her, all her mothers prayers were answered. She guilt Brittany right into the engagement.

"_Without him we will be lost! We are women without a man bringing in money how will you hope to survive! We will never make it! _Lisa yelled at her daughter threw tearful eyes _"How can you only think of yourself!"_

She shuttered at the thought of her crying mother. It was her mother who was the selfish one and yet the guilt still struck her and lead her to agreeing to the marriage. And now here she was about to get on the Titanic to America to marry and live with Noah.

Psh! Noah let out once Brittany's words hit him.

"_Its far bigger than the New Direction! And far more luxurious!" _

Noah turned to Brittany's mother with an amused look. He actually found it a little funny that Brittany was acting this way.

"_It's quite impossible to impress your daughter Lisa"_

Mrs. Pierce let out her (in Brittany's mind) witch laugh and said with a wink

"_That she got from me"_

"_I most certainly got nothing from you mother"_

Noah turned back to the ship smiling at it with that huge grin that made the women drop their knickers.

"It is a grand ship. Not to mention it is an unsinkable sh-!"

Before Noah could continue a ship coordinator approached them with haste and tapped him on the shoulder.

"_Excuse me sir! It is almost time to board the ship! You will need to take your vehicle and all luggage to the check in on the opposite side of the dock!"_

The man continued to go on in reaction to Noah not moving and inch. Blocking out anything that the man was saying, Noah reached into his long leather jacket pocket and handed the man what was probably a couple of hundred pounds.

"_I leave it all to you good man"_ Noah said planting the money in the Coordinators hand.

The Coordinator's pupils grew so large it seemed like they would pop out and cover his entire eye at the sight of the amount of pounds just put in his hand.

"_Of course sir! Anything sir! If there is anything else I can help you with sir!"_

Noah Waved away the man and ordered his personal worker Ms Sylvester to show the man what do.

Ms Sylvester was a women unlike any other. Most considered her more man then women. She was tall with short cut blonde hair. Even for her age she was strong built and had an evil glare in her eye. The only women in all of England who had been good enough to be allowed in the police force. Her history was unknown, but ever since she retired from the force she had been working For Mr. Puckerman and his company.

"_Alright you imbecile get over here!"_ Sue dragged the man over to where she was standing and began to point at the baggage in the vehicle. The man was a little unsettled by this strange women grabbing him in such a way that at first he missed what she was saying.

Sues face turned a bright red as the man asked for her to repeat herself.

She looked down for a moment _"Why do I always get stuck with such idiotic people" _

She looked back up into the mans frightened eyes_ "Are you listening this time or are you going to go back into a coma over how fabulous I am!"_

The man nodded quickly and straightened himself up.

"_Good, as good looking as I know I am any of that go gah phase and you will break me out of nice mode. All of these baggage's go to the 1st class connected suits numbers 51, 52, and 53. Don't screw it up or ill be in your nightmares for years! You'll start taking pills to stay up rather then fall asleep!"_

Brittany had been spectating the entire show starting from Noah giving the man money. _Money. I swear it all goes back to money! I am so sick of this life__. _

"_Ladies and gentlemen it is time to begin boarding the ship! First class families first!"_

Brittany's mother clapped in excitement. _"Its time! Come along Brittany we go up first!_

The family began to walk towards the ramp that would bring them up to the unsinkable ship. As they neared it the sun disappeared, blocked out by its massiveness. A Titan of the gods.

"_Well at least this ship was good for one thing. Don't have to stand in line with the sun melting me away"_

_It was the ship of dreams to everyone else. To me it was a ship getting ready to bring me back to America in chains. On the outside I faked a smile on the inside I was screaming. In time I believed I was going to become nothing but a toy. There, but only there for the amusement and use of others. Never to be a real person again. It was the symbol to the beginning of the hell of a life I was going to live. Stuck in the world of money, status, and blood in the water._

_I had no idea how wrong I was._

_April 10__th__ 1912 Harbor Pub_

Santana Lopez looked up from her hand of cards and looked around at the people sitting at the round table before her. She stood out like a sore thumb with her dark skin tone. She looked at each of them in the eye and then looked back down at her cards with an uneasy look. She saw from the corner of her eye a smile appear on the face of the tall blonde blue eyed man sitting next to her. Even with his light features the man still had a rugged viking look. "_Got you!"_. This trick worked all the time. People around here expected her not to be educated and smart because of where she came from and because she was a women, but they were wrong. This arrogance teamed with the fact that she was extremely good at card games made her win almost every time. Fortunately for her these men didn't know that.

"_Well its the moment of truth everyone. Someones life is about to change"_ As she said this she looked to her right at her best friend Quinn with a defeated look. She could see the fire forming in her friends eyes._" Good job Santana you are such a good actress you even tricked your best friend. Yup I am good" _

"_So Quinn what do you have for me I hope its something good" _

Quinn looked down away from her best friends and the rest of the people who had crowded around the tables eyes as she put down her cards

"_Nothing..."_ Quinn said is defeat

"_Nada! Ha ha well that's unfortunate now isn't it"_

With out Santana saying a word the man across from her slammed down is cards

"_I have nothing"_ He said and then turned to his friend. In another language he said _"You better have something or I am going to kill you! I cannot believe you would bet our Tickets to America!" _

Santana turned her face from her best friend to the blonde man to her left

"_So Trouty mouth what do you got. Hope it's good or your buddy over there is gonna go all Lima Heights on you" _

Sam Evan's jaw tightened with anger at the sound of the nickname that Santana had decided to give him because of his big lips. However he quickly came back with a smile as he began to put down his cards. Certainty was in his eyes.

_"You are to cocky my friend. It will be your downfall__" _Santana continued to say in her mind

Sam finished laying down his cards to revel a three pair before the friends eyes.

"_You got to be kidding me!"_ Quinn yelled out and fell back in her chair having no ounce of hope left. _"We are never going to go back to America" _

Santana tried hard to fight the smile that wanted to form on her lips. For as long as she knew Quinn her gambling had kept them alive. With her all around skills they had almost never lost. With her being not only a women -but Hispanic people did not expect her to be smart enough to win. Because of this men would always wager off valuable possessions and enough money to get them through tough times. However it was not enough. Their dream had always been to get back to America. Not only did Santana miss Lima Heights and her mother, but America was now the greatest country in the world for opportunity. And finding a new career was what she really needed. Here if you were a street rat you were going to die one. She could understand the anger and pain her best friend was feeling. thinking that they had lost. For all the years that they had been here the opportunity to go back had never appeared. Who knows when the next would come. However she was about to give her the biggest surprise of their life.

Dave came back over after hearing the commotion and in happiness pat his friend on the back _"Guess I won't be beating the hell out of you after all"_

Santana looked over at Quinn _"Look I am sorry Qui-"_

"_What do you mean your sorry! You said you could win this!" _Quinn cut in

For the first time since they had started the game Santana allowed a sinister smile to cross her face.

"_Look I'm sorry but your going to have to leave your job cause were going to America! Full house boys!" _Santana announced loudly as she stood up slamming down her cards.

Horror struck the faces of Sam and Dave like lightning as Santana revealed her hand of Cards. Dave walked over to Santana and grabbed her by her shirt lifting her off the floor. He looked as if his head was about to blow as he winded up his arm for a punch. Santana closed her eyes for the blow but instead felt her shirt being released. She reopened her eyes to Dave holding down Sam and punching him while yelling something that neither of the friends could make out.

They laughed at the two men and then looked at each other. It had just hit them and huge smiles crossed their faces as they snatched the Titanic tickets from the table.

Quinn started to run around the bar screaming_ "I am going to America!"_

Both friends jumped on top of their table and began to dance around showing off the tickets to everyone in the bar

"_We are going to America!"_

They embraced each other tightly but were interrupted by a bar tender whose eyes wandered at the clock.

"_Oh no your not ladies. Titanic leaves for America in five minutes"_

The girls looked at each other wide eyed

"_Oh shit!" _Screamed the friends as they jumped down from the table and began pouring their winnings and cards into Santana's back pack.

The girls ran out of the bar faster then lightning and jetted toward the ship. They had no time to go through inspection so they headed straight for the entrance to the ship.

A rush of Adrenaline filled Santana. She could not believe what was happening. She was about to get on the biggest and grandest ship in the world. Her life would never be the same. Passing the Chaos filled harbor of people waiting to see the famous ship take off was like a blur to her as she ran passed them. She was going to America and nothing was going to get in the way her getting to that ship on time. And suddenly she felt a hand stop her from running.

"_Santana whats wrong we are here come on we got to get up the ramp now there closing it!"_

Santana snapped out of her daze and without even thinking ran up the ramp so fast she felt like she was flying.

"_Stop stop!" _Quinn screamed at the shipmate who was about to close the doors.

Both friends held up the tickets at the shipmate

"_We huff huff are huff huff passengers!" _Quinn said as they both tried to catch their breath.

"_Yes but have you been through inspection"_ He said looking down at their tickets

Santana quickly cut in before her Quinn had the chance to go into an awkward silence phase thinking of an answer.

"_Of course! But it doesn't matter anyway we have no lice we are Americans-Both of us" _

The shipmate looked at Santana in disbelief. He did not believe the slightest bit that she was American. He looked at her dark hair, chocolate eyes, and naturally tanned skin. Hispanic he thought to herself definitely not American.

"Your American?" he said in an unconvinced tone

Santana felt a knot start to form in her chest. She figured this might happen. Even though she really was born in America her background often caused everyone to consider her other wise. When her mother was still pregnant, she and her father escaped to America in hopes that they could make a better life and her (still unborn) could have more opportunity. They settled down in Lima, Ohio. The family stayed poor but could not complain about their life even a little. With the shadows of their past life behind them no amount of poverty could diminish them. As years past her father noticed that she had grown an ear for music just like him and decided to teach her how to play the piano. Within a year she had become a master of the instrument and of writing music. Her father had begun to put money aside so that one day she could go to a university and pursue her dream of becoming a composer. He knew that she could be great. Her father was her inspiration and kept her determined to follow this dream everyday. Even with nothing he pushed her forward. Unfortunately her father passed away some time later from the flu and her world was shattered. Years past without her playing or writing any music. Without her father it was as if her desire and spirit had withered away cast out to the deepest parts of her mind. With her mothers encouragement she set out from home to travel and possibly find a muse that would get her to write and play again. That is what landed her here in England. She did not find the muse she was looking for no matter where she went no muse was found. Nothing could shake off this block that the sweet memory of her father kept so locked up.

Santana looked at the man with an annoyed look. _"Do I sound like I am not American to you?"_

It was true Santana had the same accent that every American he had ever come across had. It was a very hard accent to fake. The shipmate looked down at his watch and his eyes widened with fear as he realized the time. He was still not sure how much he believed the young woman's claims but he had to get this ship out of the dock and it didn't look like the women were going to take no for an answer.

"_Right! Alright come aboard!" _he said waving his hand ferociously for the girls to enter the ship. He locked up the doors and sounded for the ship to begin take off.

"_Ladies you hold a third class ticket. the 3rd class sleeping corridors are located to down the stairs to your right. I must inform you that 3rd class ticket holders are not allowed in first class eating areas, tea areas, and the top deck."_

The ladies split down the stairs the second they agreed to what the host had said and were greeted by a long corridor. They flew past the first hallway looking for their room number

"_Were the luckiest bitches in the world you know that!"_ Santana yelled and slapped Quinn on the back mid run.

Quinn's lips suddenly went from a beaming smile to shameful frown _"I am sorry I doubted you during the card game. I was just so.." _

Santana cut in laughing at her friend for being sorry.

"_Do not even mention it Quin. If I were you I would have reacted the same way. There is nothing for us here anymore, but that is all over now. We are here, now, on this ship and our lives are never going to be the same. We are finally going home. You can finally see your family again, and I will finally see my mother" _

It was true. She could not wait to see her mother. She had not seen her more years then she liked. She new it was time for her chase for inspiration away from home needed to come to an end and she was okay with that. Santana always looked at the bright side of things. To her everyday was an adventure. If one thing didn't work out another would. Maybe going back was what she needed.

She placed a hand on her bag and felt her folder of sheet music and smiled at the thought of her father humming to the music she would produce... maybe.

Quinn's happiness reappeared on her face_ "I really hope you find what you are looking for Santana. Oh here's our room!"_

Quinn opened the door and headed in _"I hope so to" _Santana whispered to herself before entering

When both friends were finally in the room they found two men lying on the first set of bunk beds.

One was a skinny but built man who appeared to be Asian. He had dark hair and eyes and a light complexion. The other was also thin but much shorter with brown medium length hair and brown eyes. He also wore square glasses. Both men looked completely confused as the women made there way towards them.

" _Hello gentlemen my names Santana. Santana Lopez and this is my friend Quinn Fabray"_

Santana went over and reached for the taller Asian mans hand _"Santana nice to meet you"_ she then walked over to the shorter man with glasses and took his hand repeating her self once more.

Santana turned around to see that Quinn had secretly made her way to the top bunk and laid her belongings there.

_"Who said you get top bunk huh!"_

Santana said trying to slap Quinn with her hand and throwing her belongings on the bottom bed with the other

Suddenly a immensely loud ringing noise echoed outside the room. It must have been heard from all over the ship.

_" The ships about to take off!"_ Santana yelped in excitement grabbing Quinn and running out the door.

"_Wheres Dave and Sam?"_ the taller men said to the shorter. The shorter friend could only shrug in confusion.

The girls made there way up the flights of stairs to get to the open part of the ship. The girls busted through the last door and looked around in awe at the ship that they would be spending the next few days on. They looked up at the huge piped shaped giants that were standing on the ship were smoke would exit from the engines. And then they looked to either side of them. The ship was huge! Seeing it from outside gave the mass of the ship no justice. It was truly grand.

Santana took Quinn's hand so not to get lost in the sea of people and pushed their way towards on of the edges of the ship. She could feel the engines start bellow with a shudder of the ground. She began to wave down at the people bellow.

"_Goodbye Rachel, goodbye sugar, we will miss you!"_

Quinn looked at her best friend like she was going crazy.

"_What are you going Santana they are not down there!"_

Santana laughed still waving her hands

"_That's not the point! You think all these people really have family down there saying goodbye! Its for meaning. Come on I'm sure you want to say bye to some people"_

Quinn lifted her self on one of the bars next to Santana and started to wave.

"_Goodbye Mercedes and Tina! I will never forget you!" _

In that moment to them nothing could go wrong. The world and luck was on there side. It had all seemed like a dream to them, but it was all reality. The ship of dreams is what they called it. At this moment they had no idea how true and untrue that slogan would really be.

Thanks for reading everyone I really hope you enjoyed it! I promise the next chapter will not take so long to be published. Please review! I love to know what you guys are thinking and what you would like to see.


End file.
